Rebeldes
by Cler Cullen
Summary: Tanya había conseguido todo lo que quería, pero, ¿que pasara cuando su hermana vuelva ha hacer de las suyas? Todos humanos E/B Otras parejas... Mi primer fic! sean buenos!
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fic!!

Un besooo

Rebeldes

Prólogo

Tanya pov

Como era mi labor en la escuela, observaba a cada uno de las personas que me demostraban un comportamiento extraño y ese día Jasper y Alice, la parejita feliz, se comportaban de manera muy rara, ellos normalmente eran reservados, pero ese día estaban muy felizes, Alice iba bailando por la clase y Jaser chocaba los cinco con todo el mundo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Normalmente ellos son unos rebeldes, unas personas que se saltan todas las reglas no son muy sociales. Y mi trabajo como la reina del instituto era que ellos no volvieran al trono con sus dos amigitas.

Me monté en mi descapoteble rojo pasión, me mire por el retrovisor retocandome el maquillaje. Le di un besito a la persona que mostraba mi reflejo, me puse unas gafas de aviador y empezé a manejar.

Había olvidado que detrás llevaba a mi novio a Jessica y a Emmet.

-¡Eddie pasame mi bolso!

El como un automata me lo paso. Cogí mi móbil y llame a Lauren.

-¿Lauren? ¿Cari?

-Dime diosa

-¿Has obtenido la información?

-Alice y Jasper han estado tan contentos porque han sacado una matricula en matemáticas

-¡Por eso! ¡N-no puede ser! Pero si la sacan siempre…

Lauren resoplo e imagine que estaba rodando sus ojos cubiertos de rimel.

-Lo siento diosa, pero las cosas son asi

Disgustada colgué, ya me había imaginado mi super rumoreo, ¿y solo habían aprovado matemáticas? _Bueno diosa tu no lo has hecho…_ Ya callaté.

Me seguí mirando por el retrovisor, era lo que mas me gustaba, a parte de estar con Eddie, miararme en el espejo, ver mi reflejo de diosa copiar mis movimientos, me guiñé el ojo.

Emmet el novio de Jess, creyendo que mi guiño era para el, rápidamente miro hacía otro lado, rode los ojos y llegé hasta la casa de Edie y Emmet.

Jes y Emmet se dieron un pico y este se marcho de mi coche saltando.

-¡Ten cuidado con mi bebe, burro!- le grite

Edward se había, ¡alto! Edward no Eddie, haber rectifico, Eddie se había marchado ya, cuando lo cogí por la camisa y moviendo mis largas pestañas le dije.

-¿Por qué no te pasas hoy por mi casa?

Dije poniendo morritos

-Claro nena- Contesto él. Joder, como estaba.

Y esque, todos los que ibamos en mi coche, sin esceptuar Lau que no había venido por estar de misión de investigar a Alice y Jaser por su raro comportamiento., primero estaba yo, _el burro delante que no se espante_, creí haber dicho ¡que te callaras! Bueno, produgo, yo era rubia, con unar curvas de infarto, escultural, una diosa, unos rellenos labios y un pecho perfecto. Jess era como yo, ms fea, pero en morena, y Lau, pues era rubia, pero no mme legaba ni a la suela de los zapatos, no tenía que describir a los chicos, os lo imaginais, perfectos. Cuerpos prefectos, caras perfectas, pelos perfectos, y si no esque no eran perfecots, jaja.

Yo antes no era la reina del instituto, pero mediante barritas energéticas, relleno y un pelo perfecto había hecho llamar la atención entre la clase masculina del instituto y poco a poco me converti en la reina.

Pero tenía que agredecer mucho el hecho de que una persona se halla mudado.

Dejé a Jessica en su casa y conducí hasta la mia.

Entré en mi casa, una preciosa casa a las afueras del pueblo de colores vivos, subí las escaleras y me tumbé en la cama, para comer me tome una barrita energética y punto, no podía dejar ganar unos kilos ni de coña.

Me senté en la pantalla del ordenador, encendí mi msn y mire los correos, normalmente solo hechaba una ojeada por encima, ya sabes demasiados fan, pero uno en concreto llamo de una manera descarada mi atencio

_Bella Swan_

¿Bella?

¡¿Bella?!

¿BELLA?

¿Qué quería ella?

Me mordí varias veces las uñas con mi manicura francesa, y me golpee una mano a otra, me habían costado ochenta y cinco dolares.

Por que tenía que aparecer…

Las cosas estaban mejor sin ella, si mucho mejor, sin ella y si su amigita la rubia.

Vale es cierto que había que reconocer que ella había sido la verdadera razón por la cual ahora yo soy la reina del instituto y por la cual estoy saliendo con Edward, nunca olvidare como pude odiarla cuando el vino a mi.

Flash Back

El era el tio mas bueno que había visto y yo iba a haer que se enamorara por mi

Ese día me vesti de una manera super atractiva.

En el patio me senté aparte y jugetee con mis pelo

El me miro, me sonrió y se dirigió a mi.

Y yo flotaba en felicidad.

-Hola, - Me dijo- Tu deves de ser…

-Tanya- Dije de manera sexy levantandome para que pudiera observarme mejor

-Es que… quería pedirte una cosa. –Si , Si, Si, siiiiii, SIIIIII-

-En serio, ¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno,- Rio y se mordio los labios- Tu conoces a Bella Swan, bueno es que está muy buena, ¿me la puedes presentar?

Entonces yo conteste que no

Me marche y empezé a aporrear la pared del cuarto de baño.

Fin flash Back

Me metí en su correo y mire

_Hola fea, si soy yo, tu peor pesadilla._

_Y si, vengo ha hacerte a ti a tu relleno y a tu panda de putitas un mal tiempo._

_No se si te has dado cuenta de que Alice y Jasper están muy contentos_

_Y seguramente tus estupidas amigas han dado por sentado alguna estupidez_

_Pero la verdad no te va a gustar_

_Por que la verdad es que yo…_

_¡¡¡Vuelvo!!! Jajajaja_

_Yo y Rose volvemos para quitaros tu trono de serpiente_

_Un saludo, Bella_

_Jodete_

_Posdata: Rose dice que le mandes saludos a Emmet y de mi parte mandale uno a Edward, tu ya me entiendes._

_Adios __**HERMANA**_

Me levanté y tire la silla.

¡NO!

Hija de puta

____________________________________________

Hayyyyy olaa jaja

pues yo soy cler

y mencanta crepusculo

si me enviais por un preciosisimos rewius a alguno de twilight

no va a salir mi biem parado

yijaahhh

jaja

un besooo

no seais malos k soy primeriza

asias Yuliss en serio !!

jaja

Cler..*()


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Holaaa Bueno como me han dejado reviuss lindos os dejo otro capitulo, intentare subir pasado mañana.. ¡en serio graciaaas! K iluu

n.n

tishacullengreen: Bueno pues la continuo pronto xD, espero k te gute, le va a decir cosa peores jaja

khata-cullen Seehh Bella ahi to mala, y Jasper va a ser muy chistoso, ya estoy arta siempre Emmet siempre Emmet, Jas tambn es chistoso!! jaja

Yuliss : Ahiii a ti te tengo k poner un monumento Xk paciencia as tenio.

Aniiannka: Aki sesplica la super desaparicion por una zorra.. cof cof.. jaja y sip, es Jessica Stanly.

Frase del día: Zas en toda la boza xD

Reabilitadas

Pov Bella

Después de enviarle el e-mail a mi queridisima hermana, Rose y yo nos sentimos mejor.

Estabamos en un avión, volviendo a casa.

-Bella, en serio. ¡Que ganas tengo de volver y ver la cara de Tanyi!

-Si, me las va a pagar las muy zorra.

Las dos nos miramos y sonreimos, Tanya nos iba a pagar todo lo que no hizo.

Esta es nuestra historia

Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Rose y moi, eramos los mejores amigos, nos saltabamos las clases para irnos a fumar, nos comprabamos la ropa juntos (preferiblemente de colores negro y oscuros) haciamos las bromas juntas, pero un día todo cambió.

Tanya empezó a ponerse ropa de putingui, por llamarlo de alguna manera, se presentó a las animadoras, no hablaba mucho con nosotras y empezaba a ser una verdadera guarra, no nos fijabamos mucho en ella ya que estabamos mas concentrados en arruinarles los exámenes a los de primero, ¡molaba mucho! Tu te ponías en frente de la ventana ha hacer cosas raras y ellos empezaban a reirse y cuando se dan cuenta se les ha hacabado el tiempo. Y nosotros nos vamos por patas.

Bueno, siguiendo mi historia, tanyi alias la putingui sin bragas, empezó a filtrear con todos los macho-man del instituto, un día vimos como Edward, un ímbecil, pero que estaba que te cagabas, se dirigió hacía ella, ella se puso tontita y empezó a hacer cosas raras, entonces ella se levanto cabreada y se fue corriendo, Edward se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Esa misma tarde fui a mi casa y me encontré a muchos policias en mi casa. Mi madre, lloraba y mi padre me miraba negando con su cabeza. Un policia me paso una ficha y me enseñarón un coche de los profesores, lo sabía por que cuando cateabamos nos ibamos a tirarles huevos, totalmente quemado. Y había pintado en el carbonizado coche, Bella y Rose ¡Espero que te guste!

Estaba claro que había sido obra de Tanya, ya que en grafiti había una estrella pintada, insignificante para los policias, pero para Tanya y para mi tenía un sentido muy especial, era nuestra forma.

Y entonces ocurrió, no nos metieron en un reformatorio por no haber cometido mas delitos, Já, ni que no los hubieramos hecho otra cosa es que nos hubieran pillado.

Bueno, mi madre y la madre de Rose hablaron y dijeron que nos iban a meter en un colegio de monjitas de a saber donde.

¿Y a quien creerían? A las rebeldes Bella y Rose que no paraban de hacer delitos. O a dos rebeldes diciendo que había sido una emboscada.

Gracias a Diós, el año pasó y ahora ibamos para Forks, Alice y Jasper estamos siempre comunicandonos y me dijo lo que paso con la sin bragas, ella ahora es la reina del instituto o eso se cree.

Pero su reinado va a durar poco.

Rose y yo estamos muy rehabilitadas

-¡Rose! ¿Dónde coño has puesto mi puto móbil?

-¿Y por qué coño quieres que sepa yo donde está tu jodido móbil?

Bueno… Si… Lo que yo decía, rehabílitadas totalmente.

Prosigo, Alice me dijo que Jessica Stanly, o mas conocida como Jess la sin sujetador, y la sin bragas estaban con Emmet, un tio muy musculoso que dava miedo y con Edward, el buenorro. Y Rose y yo ya sabíamos como joder a estas dos, vamos a quitarles los novios, la popularidad y todo.

Me puse una polera negra hancha con una faldita cortita negra y blanca con una calabera, me recogí mi cabello negro en una coleta y me puse la linea levemente debajo de los ojos, unas converse negra de tacón y lista.

Rose por su parte llevaba unos pitillos plateados y una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados y su melena rubia al aire.

-¡Vamos cari!- Dijo ella mientras me jalaba- Vamos a callar unas cuantas bocas.

El avión aterrizó y llegamos al aeropuerto

Una cosa negra y blanca corrió hacia nosotras.

-¡Aaaahhh!- Grite sea lo que sea se aporximaba hacias nosotras

-¡Bella salvame!- Decía Rose agarrandome del pelo

-¡Chicas!

¿Esa voz?

-Alice, o cuanto tiempo, veo que sigues siendo igual de canija, bueno no importa.

-Chicas, Dios, oh, oh, chicas a sido horrible…

-Alice tranquila venimos preparadas para todo

Alice empezó a llorar en mi pecho

¿Qué le habría hecho pasar la sin bragas para que esté asi?

-Todos los amigos son del lado oscuro, solo estabamos yo y Jasper y fue horrible. De repente nos combertimos en unos apartados sociales, pero oh ya paso, esta bien todo, por que estas aquí y vamos a recuperar lo que es nuestro. ¡Ha si hablo!

-Eso lo tenía que decir yo. ¡A si se habla!

Las tres nos abrazamos fuertemente

-Bueno, estoy aquí pero…- Dijo un ribio al lado

-¡Jasper! –Dijo Rosalie tirandosele a los brazos

-Si no nos conocieramos estaria celosa- Me susuró Alice al oído.

-Hola Jasper- Dije dulcemente mientras nos abrazabamos.

Alice y Jasper siempre habían sido pareja desde hace bastante tiempo, antés de que tanya se pasase al lado oscuro.

-Rose, hemos traido a tu bebe-Dijo Jas

-¿A, m-mi be-bebe? ¡Buaahh!- Djo ella tirando las maletas y llendo a la puerta a buscar a su bebe, un coche descapotable rojo precioso.

-¡Coje las maletas Jasper! ¡Cosas de chicas!

Nos fuimos corriendo dejando a Jaser con cara de Shock, me dio penita.

Las tres nos montamos en su coche y Rose puso un CD, fue el de Muse, con la canción Super Masive Black Hole

-Hemos vuelto- Dije

-Hemos vuelto- Dijero ellas, nos sonreímos y arrancamos

El aire azotaba nuestros cabello cuando Rosalie paro en seco haciendo que salga disparada, casi me mato.

-¿Qué PASA TONTA EL CAPULLO? ¿Te has vuelto loca?- Le grité

Ella me miro y solo dijo

-Jasper

El coche dio un gran estruendo y volvimos a por el novio de mi amiga, el cual estaba con cara de pena haciendo auto Stop.

-¿Te llevo guapo?- Le grito Alice

A el se le iluminó la cara y fue a pasa tortuga hacia nosotras.

-¡Que voi! – Dijo haciendo el tonto.

Como les hechaba de menos.

(Tanya Pov)

Llame de manera super rápida a Jesica

-¡Han vueeltoo!

-¿Quién ha vuelto diosa?

-Ellas

-…

-…

-¡aahhh!- Gritamos las dos, pero yo le colge por que tenía que abrir la puerta, habían llamado al timbre.

Era Edward

-Oh Edward, ¿Tu me quieres?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Yo te deseo

Eso me chocó, no dijo te quiero, dijo te deseo

Buueenoo, da igual, lo cogí de la camiseta y lo arrastré hasta mi cuarto.

Cuando estabamos besandonos y yo empezaba a desabotonarme la camiseta un demonio entro en la habitación.

Rápidamente Edward se separó de mi y miraba al demonio con aire cazador

-Hola… hermanita- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Yo solo pude poner cara de horror


	3. bromas pesadas

Bromas pesadas

Hayyy olaaa!!

Muchas gracias por sus rewuis.. revius.. rebiu- ¡POR LOS COMENTARIOS LECHES!

Bueno, solo deciros k aber si os gusta este capitulo y k stoy pensan en publicar dos historias. Una de misterio y otra de risa...

La de misterio trata:

Charlie Swan, un detective privado, nunca pensó que al investigar Forks sea un ervidero de mounstros y demás, ¿se peor error? Llevarse a su hija con el.

El de risa

¿Que pasara cuando los Vulturi quieran hacer la pelicula de crepusculo? ¡¡Paranoias Paranoias y mas paranoias para nuestras familias de vampiros!!

(Pov Edward)

Estacioné mi volvo en frente de la casa de Bella, o sea de Tanya. Bajé de mi precioso auto y llamé al timbre, una sobresaltada Tanya me abrió la puerta y me agarró de la camiseta acercándome a ella. En ese momento me dijo con voz agitada.

-¿Edward tu me quieres?

No, no la quería, solo estaba con ella por dos razones.

Primera razón: Tenía un buen cuerpo, seguramente el mejor del instituto ahora.

Segunda razón: Algún día volvería Bella, y no voy a cometer el error de no presentarme. Ella iba a ser mía, después de todo Tanya no me interesaba.

Lo que verdaderamente me volvía loco de Bella Swan era su sentido del bien y el mal, Bella Swan era mala, un diablo encerrado en un precioso cuerpo.

¿Por qué a quien se lo ocurría quemar un coche? ¿A quién se le ocurría saltarse las clases para tirarles huevos a los profesores? ¿A quién se le ocurría pegarse con todos solo por qué le hayan piropeado al pasar? ¿A quién se lo ocurría ponerse a mover el culo en frente de las clases de los de primero en la época de exámenes?

Tengo la respuesta, a la diablesa, a Isabella Swan.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- ¿Me habría descubierto? – Yo te deseo

Eso si era una verdad. Tanya era una de esas personas que hacían que se te apretara el pantalón solo con jugar con su pelo.

Corrimos hacía su cuarto y empezamos a besarnos. Íbamos a hacerlo cuando se abrió la puerta, ¿Quién coño era? Pero joder, se me callo la baba…

Bella, más sexy que nunca entro en nuestro cuarto se puso las manos en la cintura, entrecerró sus ojos y miro a su hermana. En ese momento le recorrí con mi mirada todo su cuerpo, se había desarrollado mucho más en el último año. Y dijo con voz siniestra.

-Hola… hermanita

Eso frase fue suficiente como para volverme loco, me aparté rápidamente de Tanya y me quedé mirándola fijamente, ella me miró y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su cara. Cuando miró a Tanya, la sonrisa se ensanchó, el rostro de Tanya ahora era muy gracioso, tenía toda la cara roja y una mirada de terror en la cara.

Bella se acercó a Tanya, dándome a mí una mejor vista de sus curvas.

-Espero que tu reinado te haya sentado bien, por qué lo que te espera, no le va a favorecer nada a tu cara de estúpida. ¡Que te vaya bien Tanya Swan (n/a qué raro suena… jajá) porque eres mi reto!

Bella abandonó la habitación con paso firme y después entro de nuevo.

Se mordió el labio, cosa que me excito un montón.

-Y tú y yo nos veremos pronto, Edward- Dijo con voz sexy. Yo me erguí por completo, ¿Qué escondía la diablesa detrás de su cara de niña buena? Pero su comportamiento no me gusto, normalmente yo soy el que las vuelve locas, no ellas las que me vuelven loco a mí.

Después se fue.

Se escuchó el ruido de una palma y después Bella cerró la puerta con la pierna.

El gritó que pego Tanya hizo que me cortara la respiración y una idea apareció por mi cabeza, no era el momento de cortar con Tanya, todavía podía utilizarla. Jugar con Edward Cullen es jugar con fuego. Y Bella Swan quedaría reducida ante mí.

Sonreí y cogí a Tanya para seguir lo que estábamos haciendo. A ella no pareció mostrar hecho de saber que yo esa tarde estaba pensando en Bella Swan.

(Bella Pov)

Cuando salí de la habitación choqué los cinco con Rose y empezamos a bailar como locas sin música, acababa de llegar a casa y encontré un volvo aparcado, sabía que debía de ser de él. Del buenorro, así que me subí corriendo con Rose a mis espaldas.

Cuando entré todo salió a pedir de boca, incluso mejor de lo que yo pensaba, escuché el grito de mi hermana después de mi preciosísimo baile con Rose, teníamos pensado las tres bromas que les íbamos a hacer en estos dos días. Y empezábamos mañana.

Rose se fue a su casa y yo me metí en mi cuarto, se que tenía que tener una cara de tonta y una sonrisa estúpida, yo no era así, pero verlo con el pelo desordenado, los labios ligeramente carmesíes (por los asquerosos besos de mi hermana, puaj) Y su cuerpo de Dios Heleno, me habían afectado mucho, me dije varías veces allí dentro, no le mires, no le mires, ¡Dios no le mires! ¡Como para no mirarlo! El era del lado oscuro y nosotros solo podríamos tener una relación basada en los celos y en el odió. Era mi plan y no podía fastidiarlo yo misma por enamorarme del enemigo. Respiré un par de veces y me acosté en la cara.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

_-¡Eddie me pasas mi bolso!_

_-Claro nena_

_Me mire por el espejo, mis preciosos rizos saltaban con el compas del coche._

_Mis labios rojos eran la envidia del colegio._

_Llevaba puesto una falda (que más parecía un cinturón) de color amarillo un top que solo me tapaba parte del pecho de lentejuelas rosas, unas botas rositas de tacón y una pulsera manguito amarilla._

_Detrás veía a mi novio, Eddie, a mi amiga Jessica (que era mucho más fea que yo, pero miento diciéndole que es muy guapa y engañándola para que se compre ropa horrible) A Emmet (que solo dejaba estar en mi coche por salir con mi amiga, o lo que fuera)_

_Dejé a Jess en su casa y fui para la de Edwardcito, me beso y después habló._

_-¿Quieres que pasé por tu casa… Bella?- Bella, bella, bella, bella…_

_Su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza, ¿¡EN QUE ME HABÍA COMBERTIDO!?_

Sobresaltada me levanté de la cama pegando un brinco.

¿Qué coño había soñado? Acababa de tener la visión de cómo sería si yo fuese Tanya, me hice un ovillo en la cama, y me moví de un lado para otro como si estuviera traumatizada.

Solo fue un sueño, uno muy feo, pero solo un sueño.

Llamé a Jasper cuando recupera la cordura y le pregunté si todo iba bien,

-Claro Bella, mi parte está hecha, solo faltas tú. Adiós chula

-Adiós Jazz.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación y entré al cuarto de al lado.

-¡Tanya, Tanya! Joder despierta ya vaca burra.

-Mhh.. Prrff…- Dijo ella diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-Mira estoy harta, Edward está abajo esperándote media hora, me dijo de ir yo, ¡pues voy a ir! ¡Porque parece que más tonta no puedes ser!

Y así fue mi hermana disparada como una bala al encuentro de su amado, sin darse cuenta de que llevaba una mascarilla verde en la cara y se había puesto un sujetador con demasiado relleno para el camisón tan fino que llevaba. ¡Iba a ser la bomba!

Cuando salió de la casa se quedo muerta, ahí estaba todo el equipo de futbol masculino que casualmente Jasper sigue siendo el capitán, le guiñé un ojo y el empezó con la siguiente fase.

Ahora mismo todo el equipo estaba paralizando mirando al monstruo color verde.

Entonces yo grite

-¡Que pasa Tanya! ¿Te has puesto tanto relleno que tus tetas te cortan el riego sanguíneo?

Jasper empezó a reírse y en cuanto todo el mundo lo hicieron los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar kilómetros a la redonda.

-Bella vuelve… Bella vuelve…- Se oía, había jugado bien mis cartas. Y había ganado esta guerra.

Cogí una libreta y me puse a escribir

_Bella_

_Diario de Guerra_

_Día uno_

_Hoy no he visto a Edward… _

_Yo no he escrito eso. ¡Quedo claro!_

_Bueno, día uno, primera broma: Superada_

Bueno, este iba a ser mi diario de venganza, me lo metí en el bolsillo del pantalón y esperé a que Edward llegue para la siguiente broma.

Rose y Alice vinieron para ayudarme con mi súper broma.

No me equivoqué, llegó y cuando llegó les dejé tres minutos, tres minutos después cogí cualquier carta.

Alice y Rose se quedaron en la puerta y yo entre corriendo.

Estaban metidos debajo de las sábanas.

-¡TANYA! ¡¿Pero qué haces marrana? Sin tomar precauciones, no, no, no… Y con lo buena hermana que soy que te traído esto… ¡Son los resultados de la prueba de embarazo y de la prueba del sida!

La cara de Edward que salió de las sabanas fue un poema.

_Día uno_

_Broma Dos_

_Después de que la sin bragas me haya perseguido por toda la casa cuando Edward se fue, __(Uhh, Edward, que buenorro estaba sin camiseta) __No escribí eso… ¡¿QUEDO CLARO?! Rose Alice y yo nos fuimos a tomar un helado… mañana empezaba las clases y sabía que el rumor se había expandido por todo el instituto, para hacer una entrada triunfal por la mañana vendría Alice a mi casa para ayudarme, sin más que decir._

_¡Que te den por ahí! ^^ (Cariñosamente…)_

Ese día dormí sin sueños, cosa que me relajo, ya que mi subconsciente hacía que cada vez que pensaba en alguien su rostro cambiara para ofrecerme a un cobrizo de ojos verdes…

A la mañana siguiente Alice vino a mi casa…

Fue horrible… Tengo secuelas… Si quieren oír un buen consejo ¡NO LE DEJEN HACER UN MAKEOVER A ALICE CULLEN! Por su propia seguridad… ya digo porque Rose me miraba como si hubiera matado a alguien cuando le dije a Alice que me ayudara…

Vino a las cinco de la mañana como una hiperactiva. Me maquilló, me peino, me ayudo a vestirme… Dios… H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E.

Me mire en el espejo y me gusto lo que mis ojos veían, levaba mi habitual pelo recogido en un moño suelto, una camiseta negra con una Hello Kitty ahorcada de lentejuelas y una falda de tiras con unas converse negras, adoraba a Alice, y también la odiaba…

Nos subimos en su coche, el porche amarillo mas ostentoso de todo el mundo, aunque para ella quedaba corto, ella se puso un peto negro y una camiseta rosa debajo, con el pelo suelto y unas converse negras como las mías.

Al llegar al instituto todo el mundo hizo… Zas (n/a en toda la boca xDD) y me miraron… mi cara se tornaría a montones de colores diferentes en ese momento… Pero una mirada capto mi atención, unos ojos esmeraldas…

-¡Hola Bella!

-Hola Rose…- Dije mirando fijamente a Edward.

Ella me pegó para que reaccionara

-Se te va a caer la baba- Me dijo flojito.

________  
Hayyy ojala k les alla gustadooo!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sé que no tengo perdón ni de Dios, ni si quiera mi mama me perdonaría pero digo lo siento porque se me acabo la inspiración, pero todo esto tiene una explicación que se puede dividir en dos partes.

Primero soy una persona con una imaginación alucinante y esto me hace pensar historias completamente nuevas que me encantaría publicar y cuando me meto en una historia después no puedo parar y se me olvidan las otras, esto pasa hasta que se me ocurre otra. Tengo montones de historias que me gustaría subir, pero como se que si empiezo a subir tantas se me colapsaría el cerebro y moriría, voy a intentar terminar esta historia y después seguiré con las otras dos.

La segunda razón tiene un propósito, el propósito es que me compren una Vespa Rosa, y para eso tengo que llevar buenas notas, he pasado de tener una media de seis a una de ocho con siete, a si que pueden entender que estoy liada y solo estoy en cuarto de la ESO xDD

Hay un pequeñísimo lime porque leche, tengo 15 añitos, pero bueno, no pasa nada.

Bueno pues sin más preámbulos, aquí se los dejo, ¡Disfrútenlo por favor!

Todo propiedad de Meyer

Capitulo_ Cullen

Bella

El instituto seguía siendo igual de horrible, habían puesto la puerta del instituto mirando hacia un descampado donde no vivía nadie y teníamos que dar la vuelta completa para poder entrar, estaba lleno de pinos y mas pinos, como si no fuese suficiente con los bosques de sol, los estudiantes teníamos una mínima porción de asfalto para dejar los vehículos mientras que los profesores tenían un bonito parquin privado para ellos solos.

Rosalie me volvió a susurrar al oído que dejara de mirar a Edward Cullen como si me fuese a entregar allí mismo y yo con parsimonia me dirigí hacia la entrada del fabuloso instituto, que por muy feo que fuese, era mío.

Ella me cogió de la mano mientras íbamos a ver a la señora Cope, la Señora Cope fue la única que creyó en nuestra inocencia y Rosalie y yo le tenemos un cariño especial, entramos en la calentita conserjería y nos sentamos en un banco al lado del mostrador, la señora Cope nos dio nuestros horarios y nos deseo mucha suerte.

Me tocaba Biología con el señor Banner a primera, que tostón… Entré y vi a Edward Cullen sentado en la última fila con una bonita morena de ojos azules, cuando me vio él envió a la chica de un empujón hacía el lado contiguo donde se sentaba Eric, un chico nerd que la sonrió con sus grandes aparatos de hierro. La chica se estremeció y me miró con odio.

El señor Banner ya me conocía, no tuve que presentarme.

"Señorita Swan, siéntese al lado del Señor Cullen"- Dijo cansadamente mirando hacia su cuaderno. Me dirigí con la mirada en el suelo para sentarme al lado de Cullen, cuando estaba a pocos pasos el saco un poco la silla y la palmeo con una mano para que me sentara allí. A mí no se me había ocurrido mucho que hacer asique me senté y cuando vi que mes estaba mirando le dije.

-"¿Qué?"- Le pregunte con mala ostia.

-"Nada, me mirabas mucho esta mañana, ¿no?"- Dijo el con esa sonrisa torcida que le quedaba tan tremendamente bien.

Intenté no sonrojarme

-"Pues no, estaba mirando a tu volvo, que chico de tu edad tiene un volvo, ¿en? Pues nadie, los únicos volvos que yo veo por la calle son de camiones que lo conducidos por tíos g-gordos y…" Dije sin saber muy bien como seguir, el me miraba con el ceño fruncido, valla, al parecer su volvo era intocable. "Así que Edward, siento decirte que te convertirás en un gordo y apestoso camionero con una camisa de rallas rojas."

El sencillamente chisto y sus ojos verdes me mataron con la mirada.

La clase siguió con un poco mas de normalidad pero no pude concentrarme en la profase y la metafase porque él seguía mirándome y sonriendo. Alguien debería quitarle la sonrisa a sopapos…

A mitad de la clase, la cual estaba siendo horriblemente larga, Edward pasó su mano lentamente por mi muslo lo que me hizo tener ciertas descargas de placer. ¡Alto! ¡Oh, Dios, el me estaba intentando seducir como a una cualquiera!

Cogí su mano de mi muslo y él sin saber muy bien lo que iba pase un poco de su mano por uno de mis pechos y cuando él parecí que ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, ¡pumba! Tortazo en toda su cara con su propia mano.

"Jajaja." Me empecé a reír viendo como él se llevaba la mano a la mejilla roja. Me dio un pequeño pero doloroso pellizco en la mano mientras yo saltaba. Esos horribles pellizcos de monja que también me daban en el internado, intente levantar la mano para pegarle una bofetada pero él me la sujeto, el con la otra mano me pegó una colleja y yo saqué la pierna de debajo de la mesa y le golpeé en un muslo, hice impulso para pegarle otra cuando el me miro sonriendo y cogida del brazo como me tenia se tiro con la silla hacia el suelo.

Yo me caí en el suelo debajo de él y cuando por fin me di cuenta de que toda la clase me estaba mirando, Cullen me besó.

En un principió me quede congelada mientras sus labios se movían sobre los míos, pero después le correspondí intensamente al beso. ¿Por qué me está besado de esa forma delante de todos? ¡Oh, Dios! Ya entiendo… Maldito cabrón, la gente creería que yo le he besado a él. Dios, me llamaran puta, pero necesito que la gente me apoyé para poder derrotar a mi hermana. Cuando termino de besarme me miró y yo le envié la mirada de que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, entonces me susurró.

"Si quieres que le diga a la gente que fui yo el que te besó" ¡Si fuiste tú cabrón! "Reúnete conmigo en la pista de baloncesto al salir de clases"

¡Maldita sea!, debería ir si quería que dijera la verdad, también de vería preguntarle muchas cosas sobre cómo ha sido la vida aquí mientras que Rose y yo no estábamos, debía ir, pero sabía el precio a pagar y aunque sintiéndome como una zorra, me gustó la idea.

"Iré después de clases, pero no yo sola"- Intenté que mi voz sonara firme con mucho esfuerzo.

"Nada de eso, Swan, te quiero en las pistas después de clases completamente sola o si no le diré a la gente que ayer te acostaste conmigo"- Pero, alto un momento, bien, utilicemos psicología inversa.

"Pues bien, si quieres decírselo díselo, a mi me da exactamente igual"- El me miro de nuevo sonriendo. Estuvo mirándome así durante dos minutos, mientras yo planteaba las posibilidades, la gente no debería saber que yo estaba intentando quitarle el novio a mi hermana, quería que eso fuese la última parte de mi perfecto plan maestro, además si ahora salgo con Edward, la población femenina del instituto me odiara y no podre contar con su ayuda, respuesta final: debo ir.

No me di cuenta de que tocó la campana y Edward al ver que yo no le contestaba, salió de la clase, lo encontré hablando con Emmet.

"¿Sabes una cosa?" Dijo Edward riendo.

"¿Qué, qué?" Dijo Emmet muy curioso.

-"Ayer por la noche me acosté con B-"Corrí con toda la velocidad que tenía en el cuerpo para taparle la boca y con una sonrisa forzada arrastré a Edward hacía un rincón del pasillo. El seguía sonriendo.

-"Esta bien, iré al pabellón sola al salir de clase, ¿ok?"

"Si, perfecto"- Entonces cuando la gente había entrado en sus clases el aprovecho para volver a besarme, paso más o menos lo mismo que con el anterior beso, lo aparte de mi con un empujón mientras me limpiaba la boca.

"¡Que ha sido eso!"- Le grité

"Eso ha sido un pequeño comienzo de lo que será esta tarde, además un incentivo para que mantenga mi linda boca cerrada" Dijo mientras intentaba volver a besarme pero yo puse una mano en su pecho para pararlo y me dirigí hacia clase de Español.

Las clases pasaron dolorosamente rápido ya que en mi mente solo sonaba la frase, de lo que será esta tarde. Iba a acostarme con Edward Cullen en secreto… Dios mío, seré realmente una gran puta.

Le dije a Rosalie que se fuera sin mí, que iba a ir andando hacía mi casa.

Me dirigí hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraba el pabellón y la pista de baloncesto. Edward Cullen me esperaba allí con su camisa blanca entre abierta.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacía la puerta cuando yo entre y la cerró asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo. Después de eso se tiro hacia mis labios como esta mañana. En un pequeño descuido me aparte de él.

"Antes de nada quiero respuestas y que prometas que dirás a la gente que tú me besaste en clase de biología" El refunfuñó.

"¿Qué quieres saber? Se rápida"- Dijo él.

"¿T-tu… sabes porque mi hermana cambio… tanto?" Le pregunte temerosa y un poco triste.

"Eres realmente muy poco avispada, te tiene envidia, en cantidades impresionantes Bella" Contesto él, por fin llamándome por mi nombre.

"Pero-"

"Si quieres saber más respuestas primero…" Dijo mientras se dirigió a besarme. Un poco divertida me puse a correr de él por la pista de baloncesto, el se rió también y empezamos a correr el detrás de mí, lo perdí un momento de vista y me dirigí debajo de las gradas para ver si él se había escondido allí. Dos manos me agarraron y me llevaron hacia el medio de la pista, entonces me quito la camiseta y yo en un ataque de pasión también le quite la suya a él.

Empezó a besarme desde los labios bajando hasta los pechos.

Se quitó sus pantalones y me subió mi falda y en medio del pabellón, minutos más tarde los dos llegamos al orgasmo.

Me alegré de tomar anticonceptivos para los granitos de la cara porque el no se lo puso.

Él se vistió y se fue más antes que yo así que no me dio tiempo a preguntarle mas cosas.

En mi mente volví a vivir sus caricias y mordiscos en mi cuerpo y su voz resonó en mi.

"Por envidia…"

Edward se acercó a la consejería donde Emmet, James y Laurent lo miraban divertidos. El se rio y preguntó.

"¿La tienes?"

"Claro que la tengo"- Dijo pasándole un CD y mirando hacia una pequeña pantallita donde se veía a Bella Swan marchándose del pabellón siendo todo gravado por una pequeña cámara de seguridad.

Edward hizo girar entre sus manos el pequeño DVD que sería la llave que abriría las puertas para siempre de la cama de Bella Sawn.

Ahhhh!! os a gustado!! Me he explayado verdad?? Jajaja me gusto mucho este capitulo

Espero que vosotros lo disfrutéis tanto como yo, un beso y espero que nos leamos pronto!!

Bye!!

CLER CULLEN


End file.
